


you really think you're in control?

by kiwik_23



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Competition, Degradation, Dom Na Jaemin, Hate Sex, I guess its kinda angsty in the beginning, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, Sub Huang Ren Jun, They secretly love each other, Use of the word Slut, basically just sin, its kinda fluffy at the end but not really, jaemins kinda aggressive, renjun is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwik_23/pseuds/kiwik_23
Summary: “Fine. Fucking take it out on me Jaemin.”And then Jaemin was crossing the room, fists still clenched, and Renjun was bracing himself for impact when suddenly Jaemin was wrenching his face up by the chin and kissing him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 339





	you really think you're in control?

Renjun couldn’t sleep. He was alone in his room -- Donghyuck was staying in the 127 dorm -- and as much as he hated to admit it, he missed the other boy’s soft snores. It was too quiet and he couldn’t get comfortable, no matter how many times he rolled over or switched his position. After hours of trying to drift off to no avail, he gave up, sighing and reaching for his phone, figuring watching a show would tire his eyes. 

Just as he fired up Netflix, he heard the squeak of a door being pushed open. Only Jaemin and Jeno’s door squeaked from that one time they decided to play indoor dodgeball, broke the hinge and never properly fixed it. At first he thought someone was just going to the bathroom, but then he heard the door close and footsteps in the living room. The door never opened again, and Renjun got up and headed to the living room, hoping whoever was awake would want to watch a movie or something. 

He snuck out, trying not to wake any of the other members up but when he entered the living room, Jaemin was crouched down facing the door, typing on his phone with one hand and pulling on his sneakers with the other. He laughed at his phone and stood, running a hand through his hair before quietly opening the front door and slipping out. 

Renjun sighed, scratching the back of his neck. He checked his phone for the time -- 12:53 am -- and decided to fuck it. He wasn’t getting sleep either way and he was curious as to what Jaemin was doing sneaking out after midnight.

He slipped his shoes on and pulled the hood on his sweatshirt over his hair. He borrowed a mask he found in someone’s coat pocket, assuming they wouldn’t miss it. Then, he snuck out the way Jaemin did and saw the boy turn the corner of the hallway. Renjun started walking behind him at a distance watching carefully to make sure he didn’t turn around. He peered around the corner to see Jaemin pressing the elevator buttons and then the accept button to a phone call.

“I’m on my way.” Jaemin chuckled into the receiver. “22 right?”

Whoever was on the other end said something that made Jaemin groan and Renjun grimace. Was he going to meet a fuck buddy? A girlfriend? Renjun’s insides turned at the thought of Jaemin with some girl, but he pushed away the unpleasantness, reminding himself that he shouldn’t care about who his friend was sleeping with.

“I’m getting in the elevator now. 5 minutes max.” Jaemin stepped inside, shuffling his feet. “Wait for me.”

Then the elevator doors closed with Jaemin inside and Renjun had to decide if he wanted to wait or take the stairs. He chose the stairs, pushing open the door and running down so he wouldn’t lose track of the boy he was literally stalking. Although, he was pretty sure Jaemin was going to a practice room, specifically 22 if his conversation with the mystery person was anything to go by. Renjun reached the bottom of the stairs and carefully pushed the door open, not wanting to run directly into Jaemin. He caught sight of the other knocking on a door down the hallway.

It opened to reveal a girl Renjun didn’t know. He had to admit she was pretty, long brown hair, a nice face -- at least from the awkward angle he was seeing her from. Jaemin leaned into her ear and whispered something that made her hit his chest and laugh. Jaemin flashed his trademark fucking smirk and snuck his arms around her waist. He connected their lips and Renjun watched as she melted into him and as the door swung shut behind them. 

Renjun’s nose wrinkled and he felt a tug in his heart that surely had nothing to do with jealousy. He pulled the mask down and snapped it under his chin, sighing. He shouldn’t have left his room and he definitely shouldn’t have followed his friend. He stepped back behind the door and let it shut in his face. He ran a tired hand through the hair under his hood and spun around, trying to forget about what he just saw by distracting himself with thoughts of a movie to watch.

Renjun was halfway through some mind-numbing movie on the living room couch when the front door opened again and Jaemin entered, hair messy and breathing heavy. Renjun turned his head to stare at him and the younger’s eyes widened in surprise. He watched the gears turning in his head as Jaemin tried to come up with an excuse for being out at two in the morning.

“Hey, Nana.” Renjun spared him for the moment, patting the couch next to him. “Wanna watch with me?”

Jaemin blinked, clearly confused, expecting Renjun’s usual brashness and a snarky comment. He brushed it off quickly though, and plopped down next to the older, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Yeah. Thanks, Injunnie.”

Renjun internally recoiled when Jaemin touched him, thinking about where his hand might’ve just been. However, he couldn’t deny that he liked the feeling of Jaemin rubbing circles into his shoulder for long and he let himself lean into it, knee bumping the other’s and head falling to his shoulder.

Jaemin sighed softly and squeezed Renjun, staring ahead at the screen and trying to catch himself up. “Why are you up so late?”

Renjun hummed, tugging at the blanket on his lap. “Couldn’t sleep. What about you? Who fucked your hair up like that, huh?”

Jaemin sucked in a breath but let it out in a chuckle. “That’s what I was waiting for.” 

Renjun scoffed and crossed his arms. “You come home at two in morning looking like you just had sex and expect me not to ask?”

Jaemin nodded slowly, tapping his foot on the floor in a very Jaemin-like manner. “Yeah, okay. That’s fair. I met up with someone.”

“I got that part.”

Jaemin sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “Why bother asking then? You know what happened.”

Renjun shrugged and shook his head slightly, feeling Jaemin tense next to him. “Just curious, I guess, about who my best friend fucks this late at night when we’ve got schedules in five hours.”

The hand on his shoulder clenched into a fist and the younger’s breathing picked up. “You want to fight with me right now, don’t you? You wanna wake all our members up at ungodly fucking hours in the morning and drag them into this weird little conflict you’re trying to start.”

Renjun ground his teeth and tried to stop the anger rising in his body from boiling over. “I don’t want to fight with you, Jaem --”

“Sure, you don’t want to fight but you want to be angry at me. Don’t try to tell me you aren’t doing this on purpose.” Jaemin snapped. “I know the fucking games you play -- I don’t understand what they get you -- but I know what you’re doing.”

Jaemin was spot on. Renjun wanted to be pissed at the younger -- wanted to hate him, wanted to yell at him and fight with him because he couldn’t stand the truth, couldn’t stand the fact that he wanted to take that stupid girl’s place. “Fuck you. I can’t fucking stand you.”

Jaemin opened his mouth, ready to yell out an insult, when Jeno entered, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and frowning. “What are you guys doing? Do you know how early it is?”

The youngest rolled his eyes and wiped his palms on his pants. “Jeno, I will scream at you right now.”

Jeno sighed heavily and dropped his head to the floor, shaking it. “Again guys? You’re best friends but for some reason all you ever do is fight with each other.”

Renjun got up biting his lip and holding in everything he wanted to say. He flipped Jaemin off once before brushing past Jeno and slamming the door to his room. Suddenly, he was glad Donghyuck was off in the other dorm, glad he could be by himself as he slid down the door curling into a ball with his head tucked into his knees. Before he could stop himself, a sob ripped its way out of his throat and he bit his fist to stifle any more. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why did it matter what Jaemin did? He shouldn’t care -- it shouldn’t sting to see Jaemin making out with some stranger. It didn’t sting, Renjun reminded himself. Because he didn’t like Jaemin.

So then why was he sobbing into his fist in jealousy?

Jaemin hadn’t spoken to him since the incident a week ago. He glared at him, pushed by him, ignored him and made sure that he knew he hadn’t stopped meeting up with that girl. Renjun pretended like he didn’t care. Sure, he missed the way Jaemin would grab his thigh and sit next to him. He missed his dumb toothy smile, and the clingy backhugs he used to give. But Renjun was nothing if not stubborn, and he was never the one to break and apologize when they fought.

That’s what was running through his mind as he danced around the practice room, the bass of the song helping him minorly at forgetting Jaemin. Unfortunately, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering completely or stop the glances at the boy on the other side of the room. Jaemin looked good when he danced, sweat dripping down his brow, hair sticking to his forehead, panting mouth parted, and it was making Renjun angry.

He shook his head and blinked, ignoring the way his heart sped up. He thought he managed to do it, to push Jaemin out of his head at least temporarily, until he collided into someone face first. He swore under his breath ready to mumble a ‘sorry’ to whoever it was before he looked up to see Jaemin staring down at him. He watched as the apology on his lips faded into anger, and his jaw clenched in annoyance.

“Can’t you leave me the fuck alone?” Renjun growled, shoving the younger away from him.

Jaemin squinted and scoffed. “Me? Remind me again, how is any of this my damn fault, Renjun?”

Renjun scowled as his throat began to crawl with the need to scream at his friend until it was hoarse and raw. Irritation, resentment, and if he was being honest -- a little bit of jealousy was bubbling up inside him. He was ready, he was going to fucking tear Jaemin apart. He went to shove Jaemin again, but found himself held back by two hands on his wrists. He swiveled quickly to see Jisung behind him pouting.

“Okay, guys, that’s enough.” Chenle’s voice rang through the room, cutting through the music still playing in the background. 

“Let me go, Jisung.” Renjun snarled, trying to wrest his arms out of their youngest’s grasp. “I swear, if you don’t let me go --”

Jeno stared him down, arms crossed menacingly. “Oh no, you’re not going to do this here, and you’re not going to take your petty fight out on us. We don’t want to deal with you.”

Renjun scrunched his eyebrows together, glaring back at him. “Really? You’re kicking us out.”

Jaemin sneered, throwing his hands in the air. “I haven’t done anything! Renjun’s the one being a fucking bitch.”

Jeno sighed and grabbed Jaemin’s shoulders, pushing him toward the door. “Tell me you don’t believe that. You’re both the asshole in this situation.”

And then Renjun and Jaemin were pushed out the door and Jeno was locking it behind them, telling them they were welcome back when they were done acting like children. When the door shut in their faces, they made eye contact and Renjun scowled and brushed by him. “I’m going home. Leave me the fuck alone, asshole.”

Renjun rubbed the towel over his hair, staring at himself in the mirror. He thought maybe a shower would help him calm down enough to stay angry at Jaemin and not fucking sad and disgustingly jealous. He had been wrong. He held himself up with his hands on the bathroom counter and sighed. What the actual fuck was he going to do? Shaking his head he left the bathroom and headed to his room, throwing on a sweatshirt and sweatpants before walking to the kitchen to grab a snack. 

He poured the cereal into the bowl just as the front door opened. He swiveled, assuming Jeno had come back to lecture him and convince him to give up already. He was met with Jaemin’s dumb face. Renjun turned back around, closing the cereal and cracking his neck. It took his best effort to not beat Jaemin out of the dorm with his fist. “Didn’t I tell you to leave me alone?”

Jaemin scoffed and Renjun heard the door close behind him. “I came here to apologize, asshole, but now I remember that none of this is my fault and that you’re a stubborn motherfucker.”

Renjun spun again, leaning against the kitchen counter and willing the lump in his throat to go away. “I’m the stubborn one? It’s all my fault? You fuck around all the time acting like nothing is your fault when someone gets mad at you.”

Jaemin took a step closer, clenching his fists at his sides. “Someone? Renjun, you’re the only one who gets mad at me.”  
Renjun ran a hand down his face, choking on his words and the feeling of his heart breaking. “Yeah, apparently I’m the only one with some fucking decency, asshole.”

Jaemin laughed mirthfully, throwing his hands in the air and nodding. “You’re right, Injun. You’re always fucking right, aren’t you? Because you refuse to take responsibility for anything. You’re a fucking manipulative bitch, and you know what? I fucking hate you.”

The words tore Renjun’s insides apart. It hurt to hear his best friend say that to him, hurt to hear his stupid fucking crush tell him he hated him. Deep down he knew it was his fault. Jaemin was right, and he couldn’t stop the tears from running down his face or the sob from escaping his lips as he dropped his head to stare at his feet. 

Jaemin sighed in disbelief. “That’s right, fucking cry. I’m still pissed at you, dumbass, I don’t give a shit.”

Renjun nodded, the sadness, the anger, everything twisting in his gut. “Fine. Whatever. You’re mad.”

Jaemin pinched the bridge of his nose. “No shit, Sherlock.”

Renjun glared at him menacingly, throwing his arms out. “You’re mad and you want to take it out on me.”

“It’s your goddamn fault I’m even mad in the first place!”

“Fine. Fucking take it out on me Jaemin.”

And then Jaemin was crossing the room, fists still clenched, and Renjun was bracing himself for impact when suddenly Jaemin was wrenching his face up by the chin and kissing him. Renjun’s heart stopped in his chest and he forgot how to breath. Jaemin had a death grip on his face holding him in place, and his kiss was rough, teeth biting at his lips and tongue pushing its way into his mouth.

Renjun’s eyes were wide open and his hands were gripping the edge of the counter for dear life. He didn’t reciprocate, afraid of what it meant, afraid of what Jaemin was doing to him. His hands came up unconsciously and he shoved Jaemin off of him, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, head spinning. He meant it to come out angrily, but he sounded winded and quiet. “What are you doing, Nana?”

Jaemin groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He stared down at Renjun, breathing heavy, something Renjun didn’t recognize burning in his eyes. “You told me to take it out on you. I’m taking it out on you.” And then Jaemin was leaning back down, connecting their lips harshly and squeezing his waist hard enough to bruise.   
Renjun let him, closing his eyes and letting the spark of arousal in his stomach take over. He opened his mouth to let Jaemin in, biting him back and pushing against him -- giving him a run for his money. His hands moved up to grip the taller’s hair and tug and Jaemin laughed into his mouth, and pulled him flush to his body. It felt so good to be kissing Jaemin, even if Renjun wouldn’t ever admit it and didn’t fully understand what the fuck was happenning.

Jaemin slid his hands lower to the back of Renjun’s thighs and tapped. The smaller understood and jumped, letting Jaemin help him onto the counter. He wrapped his legs around the taller’s waist dragging his hands down his back and under the hem of his shirt. Jaemin groaned into his mouth and then pulled away. He looked so fucking good. His hair was mussed the same way it had been a week ago, but this time Renjun felt proud that he was the one making him look so sinful.

“God, Injunnie, I’m gonna fucking wreck you.”

And then Jaemin was picking him up by the ass and carrying him to his room, dropping him harshly on the bed. He crawled over Renjun pushing his shirt up his chest and dropping his head down with a smirk. He attached his mouth to his nipple, biting down hard. Renjun gasped, his hands flying up to grip the younger’s hair and pull him off. “Fuck you, Jaemin!”

Jaemin rolled his eyes and sat up again, pulling his shirt off over his head. Renjun fucking loved Jaemin’s abs, loved how pretty he looked hovering over him, but he hated the dumb smirk on his face, hated that Jaemin was winning whatever little war they had started. “I’m gonna fuck you, don’t worry. But first, I’m gonna mark you up so you remember exactly what happens when you make me angry.”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Wait ‘til you see what I can do to you, asshole.”

Jaemin leaned down again, smiling. Without warning, he was back at Renjun’s nipple, biting and sucking, driving him insane. It hurt so badly, Jaemin’s teeth rubbing against the sensitive area, but he didn’t want him to stop. Jaemin moved up, licking over his collarbones and sucking hickies all over his neck. 

“You think I belong to you, Injunnie. I know how jealous you get.” Jaemin muttered before scratching down his torso. “You belong to me. Got it?”

Renjun shivered and fisted the sheets, trying to pretend like Jaemin’s words didn’t make his dick twitch in his sweatpants. “I don’t belong to anyone, especially not you.”

Jaemin pressed his lips directly above Renjun’s waistband. “You’ll see. You’re mine.”

And then he trailed a finger over Renjun’s aching length and the older squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. Jaemin laughed softly but moved away, making Renjun almost whine with the loss of contact. He held it together and managed to crack an eye open to see Jaemin sliding his pants off. The younger noticed Renjun’s blatant stare and petted his ankle before getting closer and lifting Renjun’s hips to pull his off too. Renjun sat up enough to shuck his sweatshirt, giving Jaemin time to settle between his legs. The younger smiled prettily up at him before biting into the flesh of his inner thigh, making him jump and hiss. 

Renjun swore at him again, but Jaemin didn’t seem to care. He liked the reaction the smaller boy had and he was determined to get him to cry, to see him break down and abandon his stubborn, mean exterior. He bit all the way up the boys thighs, stopping right as he got to his clothed cock. Renjun had gone silent, his jaw very obviously clenched, knuckles turning white from the force he was fisting the sheets, chest heaving from his labored breathing. 

Jaemin was proud of his work, Renjun looked sinful beneath him and he loved it. He curled his fingers into the waistband of the boy’s underwear and pulled them off his legs, the only reaction being Renjun shyly lifting his hips up to help him. 

Jaemin waited, taking in the sight of Renjun naked on the bed. He was beautiful, flushed and panting, cock weeping against his stomach. He loved having the smaller boy like this -- he wanted to do it for the rest of his life. But he wasn’t losing their game. He was going to fuck with Renjun until he couldn’t take it anymore. Renjun opened his eyes after a while, thinking Jaemin might have left him. He was greeted with a grin and Jaemin’s fingers wrapping around his cock.

“I’m still here, Junnie. We’re not even close to done yet.” He smiled harder, working his fingers over the boy’s length.

Renjun rolled his eyes but didn’t comment, enjoying the dry slide of Jaemin’s palm against his shaft. Jaemin noticed and pressed his finger into the slit, enjoying the rushed breath that Renjun took from his actions. He watched the boy stare up at the ceiling and decided that he didn’t like the way he was so quiet and composed. 

Wickedly, Jaemin pulled his hand away and peeled his own underwear off, freeing his aching cock from its confines. He sat on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor and then turned to find Renjun staring red-faced at his lower half. He decided not to point it out, brushing his hand over the older’s knee to get his attention. Renjun propped himself up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow at the younger.

Jaemin pulled his ankle. “Come here.”

Renjun squinted, not moving. “Where?”

“I wanna fuck your pretty little mouth, Injunnie, so you’re gonna come here and kneel in front of me.”  
Renjun scoffed, throwing his head back and glaring upwards. “In your fucking dreams.”

Jaemin growled and grabbed his thighs, pulling him closer. Then he pushed him off the bed, carefully enough so he wouldn’t fall, but hard enough to make him stumble and most importantly, get angry. 

“You can’t touch me like that.” Renjun snapped. “I’m not a toy and I’m not some desperate fucking girl. I’m not going to let you use me.”

Jaemin cocked his head to the side in fake confusion. “You told me I could though? Didn’t you tell me to take my anger out on you? What were you expecting?” Then he grabbed Renjun’s waist and shoved him down to his knees. “Fucking suck, slut.”

Renjun felt tears welling in his eyes. He didn’t know Jaemin could be so mean, or dominating. He also didn’t know that he would like it so much, but his cock was aching and his head was spinning from Jaemin’s words. ‘Slut.’ He fucking hated it, hated how degrading it sounded, hated how humiliating it was to be on his knees between Jaemin’s thighs, hated how much his insides curled in pleasure. He let Jaemin drag him closer to his member, let him open his mouth and shove his dick inside, relished in the feeling of the weight on his tongue, enjoyed the moan he dragged out of the younger when he swirled his tongue around the tip.

“Fuck, Injun.” Jaemin muttered, running a hand through the older’s hair. “I like seeing how obedient you can be.”

Renjun let him have it, continued to suck the way Jaemin expected him to. He reached one of his hands up and wrapped it around the base, licking stripes up the sides before taking it in again. The other hand curled around his own cock, jerking him in time with his bobs. He couldn’t deny how fucking horny he was. He glanced up to see that Jaemin had his eyes closed, head tilted back and Renjun saw his opportunity. He popped off the younger’s dick, licked the tip once and then took it back into his mouth, scraping down it harshly with his teeth. 

Jaemin hissed, head snapping back down to glare at the older, eyes clouded with anger that Renjun didn’t recognize. He stared back up innocently and repeated the action again. The second time, Jaemin was not as forgiving. 

Jaemin yanked on his hair, tugging him off his cock and stood up. “Do you think you’re fucking funny, Renjun? You’re mine, I tell you what to do and you fucking do it. You disobeyed me, bitch, and now you’re gonna find out what happens.”

Renjun leaned back still pumping his own length slowly. “Damn, you’re one cocky motherfucker. What makes you think you can force me to do anything?”

Jaemin grinned maliciously, his face morphing into something unknown as he stared down Renjun’s body. He stopped when he saw Renjun’s hand around his cock and moved his gaze back up to make eye contact. “Who said you could fucking touch yourself, slut?”

Renjun sucked in a breath. “I did.”

Jaemin nodded, smiling scarily and crouched down to be eye level with the boy on his knees. He grabbed his chin and held it firmly. “You don’t get to give orders. You don’t get to touch yourself. I swear, if I see your hand on your cock again, you will regret it.”

Jaemin stood and shoved his dick back into his mouth. “Don’t bite me again.” 

And then, Renjun was gagging around the dick down his throat as Jaemin thrusted in, testing the waters. His eyes widened like saucers and his hands shot up to slap Jaemin’s thighs. “If it’s too much, pinch me, but I plan on fucking your throat.”

Renjun felt his stomach drop. There was no way he was going to pinch Jaemin and back out, no way he was going to give in. So he stopped hitting the younger’s legs and settled for squeezing the back of his thighs. Jaemin smiled down at him and he tangled his fingers in his hair to hold his head in place. “Good boy.”

It hurt. Jaemin showed no mercy, not even a little in the beginning. He slammed his cock down Renjun’s throat without a second thought, gagging him. Everytime he pushed in, Renjun felt the tip hit the back of his throat. He started drooling, unable to swallow. He tried squirming away, but Jaemin pulled him back and thrusted harder, mumbling demeaning praises into the hot air. Renjun felt his reserve crumbling. He couldn’t keep his saliva in his mouth, couldn’t stop himself from retching with every thrust, and he lost control of the tears welling in his eyes.

He didn’t mean to do it, tried to stop himself, blinked hard and tried to remember that he needed to prove a point, but he couldn’t do it. The tears fell down his cheeks one by one, and the retching sounds were followed by sobbing hiccups. He gave up the fight for the moment, dropping his death grip on Jaemin’s thighs and letting his arms fall to his sides. He felt himself sink into the floor, shame clouding his mind.

Jaemin must’ve noticed the shift in Renjun’s mood because when he peered down at the older, he felt guilty. Renjun’s pretty face was streaked with tears and his eyes were shut tight, lashes wet and sticking together. He looked pitiful and small, and if he hadn’t been concerned about the boy’s well being he would’ve continued just to see how far he could really push his friend. 

Carefully, Jaemin pulled out of his mouth and crouched down again, ignoring the way his dick twitched at the loss. When he let his fingers out of Renjun’s locks, the boy’s head dropped. Jaemin quickly picked it back up again, hands cradling his face on either side. “You should’ve pinched me.”

Renjun blinked hard and turned his gaze toward the ceiling, trying to avoid looking in the younger’s eyes. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and raw, but it had the same intensity and dignity it always did. 

“And let you win?” Renjun met Jaemin’s eyes. “I’d rather suffer.”

Jaemin sighed, chuckling softly. “You don’t break easily, do you?”

Tiredly, Renjun shook his head. “I’m nothing if not stubborn, Nana.”

Jaemin nodded, smiling. “That's the truth.” 

Then, he wrapped his arms around Renjun’s waist and pulled him up to stand. The smaller boy’s legs shook, clearly asleep from his time on the floor, and Jaemin stopped caring about their competition for a while in favor of tugging Renjun into a hug. The smaller quickly reciprocated, squeezing Jaemin back and letting himself breath normally. Then, after listening to Jaemin’s soft praises in his ear, he decided it was time to get what he was promised. He pushed Jaemin back onto the bed, falling on top of him.

“I was told I was going to get fucked, and it still hasn’t happened yet.”

Jaemin bit his cheek, running his hands over Renjun’s bruised and bitten torso. “You’re okay?”

“Since when does that matter?” Renjun countered. “Weren’t you using me?”

Jaemin growled in the back of his throat and threw Renjun down on his back. “That’s right. I am using you.”

Then he bent the smaller boy’s knees and pushed his legs apart, sticking two fingers in Renjun’s mouth. “Suck, or it’s gonna hurt.”

Renjun got the message, licking around the digits on his tongue, coating them in saliva. When Jaemin was satisfied, he pulled them out and moved lower on the bed, placing a hand on the older’s inner thigh and slowly dragging his wet fingers around his rim. Renjun squirmed at his touch, biting back a moan. Jaemin kept teasing, trying to remind the older who was in charge. He slipped the tip of his finger inside and Renjun groaned softly and rocked into it, trying to get more. Jaemin flattened his hand against Renjun’s lower stomach and pushed, holding him still. “Don’t move.”

Renjun’s eyes fluttered open, and a smirk curled onto his lips. He rocked again, ignoring the warning. Jaemin squinted. “You must want me to punish you.”

Then he shoved two fingers into his hole in one movement, and Renjun gasped at the burn of the stretch. “Not much of a punishment.”

Jaemin shook his head and sighed. “Haven’t you learned anything? Weren’t you choking on my cock a minute ago?”

Jaemin started pumping his fingers at a punishing pace, crooking them when Renjun let out an accidental moan. He watched the boy’s face contort in pleasure each time he pushed his fingers in, watched as he scrambled for a grip on the sheets remembering he wasn’t allowed to touch himself. Jaemin petted his thigh, happy with the way Renjun was taking it without complaint. He wanted to see Renjun crumble, wanted to hear him beg. He pushed a third finger in beside the first two and Renjun’s jaw clenched as a hiss escaped his lips. It burned with the dryness of his fingers, but the older wasn’t going to complain and let him know.

“So good for me, hm?” Jaemin mumbled. “You just fucking take it.”

Jaemin dug his fingers in deeper, searching for the spot that would make Renjun twitch. He rubbed against the smaller boy’s walls, looking for his prostate blindly. Finally, Renjun’s body seized and his back arched off the mattress unconsciously. Jaemin smiled. “Found it.”

Renjun grimaced. “Fuck you.”

“I’m getting there, don’t worry.” 

Then he pulled his fingers out, noticing the whine Renjun let out. He glanced down at his cock, still wet from Renjun’s mouth, but not enough to justify thrusting in dry. “Injunnie, do you have lube?”

Renjun threaded his eyebrows together and shook his head. “Don’t need it.”

Jaemin placed his hands on Renjun’s thighs. “Baby, that’ll hurt.”

“So hurt me.” He shrugged. “And don’t call me baby.”

“Why not, baby? Didn’t I already tell you that I make the rules?” Jaemin mumbled, taking hold of his dick and pressing it against his entrance.

“I don’t care, I told you not -- fuck.”

Jaemin pushed in, effectively cutting off Renjun’s sentence. His skin was sticking to Renjun’s making the slide difficult and certainly painful. Renjun thrashed on the sheets, panting, the burning sensation driving him crazy. Once Jaemin was fully in, he started thrusting shallowly, rolling his hips in small circles to let Renjun get adjusted without letting him know he was worried. Renjun’s chest was heaving with the strain of staying calm and not crying out. Jaemin leaned over him and attached their lips which the older was clearly grateful for. He immediately kissed back, hands coming up to grab Jaemin’s mouth and teeth biting at the younger’s lip. Jaemin let him, feeling when he got used to the stretch in the way his mouth moved against the others. When he believed Renjun was okay, his thrusts started speeding up and soon he was pounding into the smaller, their kiss turning into an exchange of heated air.

Jaemin angled his hips, violently slamming into Renjun listening to the soft, muffled moans that slipped past his lips. Suddenly, on one particularly hard thrust, Renjun arched his back into Jaemin’s chest and dug his blunt nails into his back, whimpering into the crook of his neck. Renjun felt the familiar heat pool in his stomach like the coil of a spring. Jaemin smiled and bit his shoulder. “Feel good?”

Renjun whined again and scratched down the younger’s back, leaving stinging marks in his wake. He stumbled over his words. “C-could be better.”

Jaemin chuckled into Renjun’s shoulder, punctuating his words with thrusts. “I’m not good enough for you?”

Renjun shook his head, still trying to get a rise out of the younger, not letting himself fall apart or lose. 

“Fine, then.” Suddenly, Jaemin dropped the smaller boy on the mattress and pulled all the way out, moving to the edge of the bed and bending down to grab his pants. “I guess you don’t care if we finish or not.”

Renjun’s breath caught in his throat, not believing that Jaemin would actually abandon him without cumming. But then the younger actually started pulling his pants back on and Renjun couldn’t take it. “Jaemin, come on, I was joking. You know I was joking.”

Jaemin shrugged, ignoring the way his cock was throbbing. He wasn’t sure if this would even work, and if Renjun decided he really didn’t want to lose, well, Jaemin was going to have a big fucking problem. “Seemed serious to me.”

He stood up, peering at Renjun through the corner of his eye. The older boy had propped himself up on his elbows and was staring at the younger with disbelief and disappointment written all across his face. Renjun made no move to stop him though, so he started picking up his shirt. 

“Whatever. Leave. I’ll just get myself off as soon as you close the door.”

Jaemin heard the quiver in his voice as much as Renjun tried to prevent it. It was working. He nodded. “Sure, you can get yourself off without me,” He spun on his heel and got in Renjun’s face, brushing the sweaty hair off his forehead. “But we both know it won’t be as good. It’ll be ruined because the whole time you’ll be thinking about me, pounding you into the sheets.”

Then he pressed a kiss to Renjun’s mouth and turned back toward the door. Renjun let him turn the knob and open it, desperately debating whether or not it was worth it to lose this game and his dignity. Right as Jaemin took a step out, he gave in. Not wanting to be alone. He scrambled to sit up, staring at the boy in the doorway. 

“Jaemin.”

The younger stopped, but didn’t turn around, waiting for more.

“Nana, please.”

Jaemin smirked and shut the door again, turning and leaning against it, shirt in his arms. “Please what?”

Renjun whined and bit his lip. “Don’t make me beg. Please.”

Jaemin raised his eyebrows. “If you want me, you have to prove it. I’m not convinced.”

Renjun couldn’t help it anymore. Tears started falling down his cheeks, dropping into his lap and he let himself whimper and shake. “Jaem, I-I need you. I need you to fuck me.” Renjun’s cheeks were heating up and he hated the sound of his voice, hated how mortified he felt. “I don’t want to get off by myself. Please, Jaem, don’t leave me, don’t -- shit, just stay, fuck me.”

Jaemin smiled, immediately dropping his shirt and striding over to Renjun, knowing exactly what he just won. He laid the boy back down, murmuring praises as he spread his legs and pulled his pants down to his knees. Renjun looked broken, crying for the second time that night, small, pitiful, weak. Jaemin loved it, how he could take his friend apart like this, how he was going to put him back together. He lined himself up with Renjun’s hole again, and pushed in kissing his cheek. Renjun just cried harder, dragging Jaemin down and hiding his face in his neck. 

Jaemin rammed into him at the same speed he had built up before, loving the squelching sound his hips made as he pounded the boy beneath him. It only took a couple thrusts for Renjun to feel overwhelmed, the tear tracks cooling on his hot cheeks, and his stupid emotions running wild. “Nana, I’m gonna cum.”

Jaemin wrapped his hand around the older’s dick harshly and tugged. “Me too, baby. Cum for me.”

And Renjun was spilling over Jaemin’s hand, sobbing into his neck and shaking violently. Jaemin followed suit quickly, cumming inside and pressing soft kisses all over the smaller boy’s body. Renjun calmed down slowly and let himself melt into the mattress as Jaemin pulled out and flopped down beside him, pulling him into a hug. “Fuck you, Jaemin.”

The younger laughed softly. “What now?”

Renjun waved his arm in the air. “What do you mean, ‘what now?’ You shoved your dick down my throat, then you abandoned me out of the blue, made me beg like some pathetic sub, and you just came in my fucking ass.”

Jaemin hugged him closer and giggled. “Sorry. But in my defense, you were being a shitty little brat and I wanted to see you break. Plus also, you’re my pathetic sub and I thought you were fucking incredible.”

Renjun sighed, embarrassed. “Whatever.”

Jaemin let it go, breathing in the scent of shampoo in Renjun’s hair. He still had one thing he wanted to know the answer to though. “Can you explain to me why you were so mad now?”

Renjun curled in on himself and shook his head. “No. I’ve been embarrassed enough for one day.”

Jaemin gasped comically and sat up, shaking Renjun’s shoulders. “Now you have to tell! I won’t fuck you again if you don’t.”

Renjun covered his face with his hands and mumbled something unintelligible. “I can’t hear you, baby.”

“Don’t call me baby!”

“Why?”

Renjun gulped and sat up to be eye level with Jaemin. He had already lost their fight, already abandoned any hope of Jaemin not making fun of him for the rest of his life. “Because it hurts, okay? I’m not your baby. I don’t know what we just did or what it means but I was mad at you for fucking some stranger because I was jealous. I wanted it to be me. I’m fucking in love with you, okay asshole?”

Jaemin’s eyes widened in surprise and he felt his heart swell in his chest. Without a thought, he leaned in and kissed Renjun, cupping his face softly. The older kissed back, just as shocked, but pushed them apart sooner than Jaemin had wanted. “That’s not an answer, dumbass.”

Jaemin smiled, hands still on Renjun’s face. “You know, the whole time I was with that girl, I kept thinking about how much I wanted it to be you. I told her we were over that night. The only reason I kept mentioning her around you was to make you jealous. God, Injunnie, baby, I’m so in love with you.”

Renjun bit back a grin, still not believing. “Not joking?”

Jaemin shook his head and leaned back in, whispering against his lips. “How could I joke about that?”

**Author's Note:**

> haha i have a problem. this is the second fic I've written in 2 days and someone needs to take the Internet away from me. honestly idk why I wrote this but I kinda like it not gonna lie (even though the ending is like super rushed but whatever)


End file.
